Summer Storm
by AFIS
Summary: Sequel to Stinging Butterflies. Sara asks Catherine to come with her to Lake Tahoe for the weekend. Catherine is uncomfortable at the idea of being alone with Sara again. What could happen next?


A/N - Hello, readers. You asked for a sequel to _Stinging Butterflies_ and here it is. I've done some maintenence on my dialogue skills so this story should read a lot smoother. Have fun reading.

Disclaimer - These characters/universe do not belong to me. Again, thanks for not suing me, CBS.

**This story is explicit. Read at your own risk, my fellow readers/writers.**

To say I was unhappy was an impressive understatement. Sara had decided to take me to Lake Tahoe for a girl's weekend of fun in the sun to get rid of the stress from the week before. The heat wafted down from the bright sun as if it was on a quest to hit every piece of skin that I couldn't hide from its sizzling glare. I shuffled in an effort to stay under the large beach umbrella in order to keep my pale skin from turning brick red, I found myself unable to care as I noticed Sara coming up from the clear surface of the Lake Tahoe water. I wish I could have lied and said that the image of Sara clad in a red and orange striped bikini was what got my attention as I sat squirming in the shade but it was the glowing smile that made me unable to look away.

After our brief sexual interlude at my house two years ago, I never really had a chance to talk to Sara before she left for a second time. I was happy for her but I still found myself missing her presence around the lab.

When the new CSI girl came to take Warrick's place, I started to realize that Sara's cool confidence and unwavering sense of justice couldn't be replicated. I got used to Riley's way of handling cases but I still found myself hoping Sara would call or, at the very least, send an email to relate that she's alright. After a couple of months of waiting, I began to feel Grissom becoming even more detached from the rest of the group despite all of my efforts to be his emotional outlet. When he finally left the lab to be with Sara, the first thing I did was breathe a sigh of relief. He had been an emotional wreck and each case began chipping away at his weakened armor in a way that I had never seen before. I was glad that he was finally happy but my jealous side couldn't help but hope that Sara would come back to the lab and need me like last time.

To my surprise, that one day did happen several months ago when I looked up and saw her standing there with that trademark grin. I remember feeling faint and asking the heavens if this was some kind of cruel dream to taunt me but when I felt those milk chocolate eyes stroll down my body and her milky white digits briefly caress my own fingers, I knew that this wasn't a dream.

Despite my excitement in finally seeing her again, I found myself unable to make the first move in approaching what we did all those years ago in my bedroom. The one time I tried talking to her in the lab it ended in failure. I came up to her as she was getting results from the GCMS, prepared myself for the talk with a couple of exhales and inhales, and suddenly Hodges showed up from seemingly nowhere talking about if he could get Grissom's phone number. I was absolutely gutted and couldn't bring myself to approach the topic from that point onward. I refused to put myself in a situation where I had to talk to her in anything but a professional capacity until a couple of days ago when Sara came up to me to ask if I wanted to go with her to Lake Tahoe.

I was bewildered to say the least when I heard her ask me if I wanted to go. I had been avoiding her for the last couple of months and now all of sudden she wanted to be in the same room as me for an extended period of time? I tried to mumble some sort of excuse but Sara was having none of it and that's how I found myself staring at Sara's soaking bikini clad body as she smiled and waved in my direction.

I tried to wave back at her but my hands were glued to my side. My whole body seemed to be on emergency lockdown ever since our first night in the hotel together. Sara had forgotten to book a double room so I was forced to spend the whole night crumpled in the fetal position to prevent any accidental body touching. Sleeping was out of the question because if my body uncurled itself, I would subconsciously end up cuddling onto Sara's slight frame. Dear god, I couldn't help imagine what would happen in the morning as my mind woke up and realized I was holding Sara Sidle. Even now, I could feel my muscles clench in response despite the exhaustion of little sleep.

With a series of slow relaxing breaths followed by an even slower close of my eyes, I tried to lower my rampaging heart beat in order to calm my nerves. My therapist had said to try it whenever I felt overwhelmed but I don't think he had included pent-up passion for another woman in that exercise. My heart had calmed slightly but now I felt like every pore in my body was leaking sweat and steam like a freshly worked racehorse. My barely there black and white polka dotted bikini was becoming damp despite the fact that I hadn't even touched the water's surface. As I began to repeat in my head the same mantra that I had been taught by my therapist to "regain control of my mind," I felt the air around me get cool and wet.

My eyes opened in response to find Sara's dripping porcelain skin now in my face as she looked down at me with a slight frown, "Catherine, are you okay? If you're hot, you can jump in the water like everyone else. It's not superly cold like it was yesterday."

I nodded in an attempt to get her to leave me alone. My eyes reopen just as she begins to lie down on her own beach chair and grabs her sunglasses out of her bag. In the distance I heard I small clap of thunder but thought nothing of it.

"Catherine, do you know why I dragged you out here," she looked over for a brief second before continuing onward, "You've been an absolute wreck lately and I wanted to make you feel better. I don't know if you've repressed the memories of what happened between us before I left but…I'm always thankful for what you did. I just figured with how stressed out you've been lately…I could finally repay you for what you did for me."

I sigh to myself and look toward the calm lake in an effort to avoid Sara's eyes. The last thing I wanted or needed to see were those big eyes to further break my shaky resolve to not tell Sara how much I wanted to sleep with her again. It was next to impossible to focus on anything besides Sara's wet body next to mine as I remembered what it felt like to have those same thighs become increasingly moist with sweat as she rode my face to reach her oblivion. My body began to tense for a second time as my lustful thoughts got harder and harder to control.

And then it happened.

I felt her dampened fingers start to creep across the sand to rest on my thigh and my whole body shuddered as I tried to move away while my body looked for more contact. She took my response as a sign to continue. Her fingers tiptoed up toward my stomach which made my already dampened bikini bottom become even filthier with lake water, beach sand, and my own copious juices.

I wanted to stop her from continuing when I realized that we were hardly alone.

The playful cries from children reached my ears for the first time and were magnified by the whiny tones of the mothers telling their children to stay away from the water's edge. Sara seemed undeterred as she looked briefly over her shoulder before she leaned her mouth toward my neck and began sucking on my pulse point. Her hands were hardly idle as I gave a small yelp of surprise after feeling her take out my breasts and play with them like they were her personal playthings.

I couldn't stop myself from releasing a small groan which I soon regretted as I realized that my auditory responses were just pushing Sara to continue her assault on my body and potentially causing even more attention to the two of us groping in the shadows. Each twist and tease of my hardened nipples made it difficult to breathe or attempt to voice my concerns about our actions.

With a sigh of increased resolve, I lifted my hand to halt Sara's journey back down to my bikini covered sex and looked up at her, "Sara…why? Why are you doing this to me, again? Wasn't that night good enough all those years ago?"

A slight smile formed on her lips, "You know why I really invited you here to Lake Tahoe with me? You've been avoiding me and I'm tired of dancing around you. I want to dance _with you_ now. We had so much fun dancing together before…I think you want it just as much as I do. Stop making things so difficult."

My fists clench against the arm of the beach chair as I try to restrain my groan when Sara's fingers enter my bikini and begin to play with my dampened curls. A small boy ran in front of our enclave of semi-privacy and I silently pleaded with the child to run away before turning in our direction. Luckily another small girl called the boy away before he had a chance to look over at the two women groping each other underneath a beach umbrella.

Sara looked up at me before laughing at my face. I breathe a large sigh of mixed relief and frustration as I feel her hand dislodge from my sex.

"You're married, Sara."

"And you're with Vartann, _Catherine_. We all have secrets. Why not add another one to my ever growing list," Sara said before caressing my thigh again, "I'm not asking you to do anything you don't want to do. We have one more night in Tahoe so why not spend it flowing from one pleasure high to another instead of curled in our respective corners of the bed in an effort to not touch each other?"

There was no use to fight Sara's logic. Even if I went the high road and ignored Sara's advances now, I knew we would end up together at some point. I found myself craving to dance to the tune Sara was playing no matter how much my mind was telling me not to.

I sighed before it turned into a constrained growl, "Fine, one night of fun in the sun with no regrets but after that we're done, Sara. Got it?"

"I should be asking if you've 'got it', Catherine," she laughs with her crooked smile, "Unlike you, I have an emotionally unavailable and eccentric husband to go home to. If anyone is going to be getting attached it would be you."

I lean up and roll my eyes, "Take me back to the hotel before I get annoyed with you. I'm not an exhibitionist like you."

"I'm the exhibitionist? You're the one leaking fluids at the idea of having sex on a beach. When that kid came by you were practically gushing at the idea of him turning his head. Last time I checked that would make _you_ an exhibitionist."

I roll my eyes for a second time before grabbing my bag. I had every intention to make Sara regret her words as soon as we got back to the hotel.

The thunder clap I heard earlier on the shore ended up to foreshadowing the intense downpour that soon followed. The rain began to fall in a torrential downpour just as we entered our room. The drive back from the lakeside and the ride up the elevator was quiet as I prepared myself for the emotional rollercoaster that I would have to endure again in order to be with Sara. When we got into the room and she made some joke about the sudden rainstorm, I couldn't help but wonder if God was crying the tears that I couldn't.

When Warrick died I needed someone to reassure me that I wasn't at fault and when Sara gave me that reassurance, I felt compelled to give her the encouragement she needed to make a decision regarding her personal life. Our first time together was about helping each other through our problems, but as I watched Sara fiddle around with the shower faucets to prepare for rinsing the beach sand off of her body, I realized that having sex with Sara now would be nothing less but a pleasurable mindless fuck.

"Catherine," Sara said loudly to allow her voice to be heard over the shower, "Stop overanalyzing and help me wash my back."

I practically ran toward the bathroom to help Sara with her back and when I got there my body gratefully took over control from my guilt ridden mind. The opaque shower curtain was pulled back far enough to allow me to see that alabaster skin that had enraptured my mind since first seeing her nine years ago. The steam wafted between us as I slowly began to peel my own bikini off of my body, before I entered the shower myself. My breath kept catching as I entered and immediately grasped her body as I pulled her back toward me. The warm droplets did nothing to cool my scorching flesh as my hands roamed to every piece of Sara's skin that I could find. I leaned into her neck and began to nip and nibble enthusiastically as every inch of my body was reacted in response to Sara. Unlike our last time together, I knew that I could mark and possess her in any way I wanted because we had several hours together.

I couldn't control my wandering hand as it began to journey toward her sex. The shower pounded down upon my skin as if it was taking a note from the torrent outside. Despite my body's screams to make Sara mine, my lustful mind took over again to slow everything down as soon as my fingers began tracing intricate circles around her dripping folds of impossibly soft flesh. Sara made a small growl of annoyance as I began to move my hand away from her sex and away from her body. When I leaned back to grab the body wash and her loofah brush, she turned back toward me with a frown that could only be described as frustrated to the highest degree.

"What the fuck, Catherine?" She said after pushing me back against the shower wall with a shove. I couldn't help but drop the sponge and the body wash from my hands as Sara's glare scorched into my resolve. Her hands and arms were locked me against her as I weakly attempted to struggle against the force that was a horny, aggressive, and frustrated Sara Sidle.

As I began to feel Sara's hard thigh rub aggressively against my own sex, I grabbed onto her arms and scratched. With a yell of annoyance or satisfaction, she stopped and looked up at me.

"I'm going to ask you this one more time," Sara sighed before slinging her soaking curly locks back to get them out of her eyes, "Do you want this, Catherine? Maybe my signals have been off up this point, but I don't want you to feel like you're making a mistake or doing this because I want it."

"Why would you think I don't want this?"

The slight tinkling of the cold water is magnified by Sara's breathing as she leaned against my neck, "Because, Catherine, I know you. I know when you're happy, excited, or depressed and right now you look like you're one step from crying on my shoulder. I thought we dealt with this already? This is just another weekend of fun in the sun with two girls that happen to fuck each other really well, nothing more and nothing less."

I looked toward the shiny surface of the shower curtain while caressing the angry red line of welts that I had made on her formerly unblemished forearms. I wanted to have sex with Sara, but I couldn't help but feel that if we did this it would just validate what we were doing with each other. I didn't want to validate our actions because I couldn't deal with the emotional repercussions.

"Sara…I want this, really, I do but I just don't know what's the right decision for me to make. Just because I want something doesn't it make right and you know that," I smile as I realize that I've been babbling. "I guess what I'm trying to say is, my mind is a mess. I've made my decision, Sara. Now I need you to act on it in a way that I can't bring myself to do."

With a sudden whirl of motion, Sara turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. We must have been in the shower for a long time as I felt my whole body begin to shiver when the cold water that had collected on my body and hair ran down to the drain. I knew that Sara was still in the bathroom as I saw her slight frame grab a towel off the rack before she handed a towel haphazardly to me. As my mind raced to figure out what I said or did that made her act curt with me, she pulled the shower curtain aside fully to expose me to the cool air of the bathroom and her burning eyes.

After a brief moment, I could my knees begin to quake under the pressure of her gaze. I'm ashamed to say this but I could feel the slick wetness that had already been collecting between my thighs begin to flow down my legs to join the streams of left-over shower water. The mood between us was different and that both scared and excited me.

"Sara…what's the matter?" that was the only thing I could rouse my vocal cords to say as her glare continued to make me uncomfortable. In an effort to makes things less awkward, I stepped out of the shower and placed the towel around my body. The fogged up mirror attracted my attention for a slight second as I noticed that my hair was a wet mess of blonde ratty tendrils.

"Let me see you," she said as her face remained stoic. I had no idea what to do as my hands remained glued to the hem of the plush towel. As I shuffled in place, I felt my arousal continue to coat my thighs and legs to land in globules around my feet. I knew as soon as I removed my towel Sara would spot the source of my embarrassment before I could get a chance to explain it away.

"Let me see you, Catherine," Sara commanded with a slight growl that made my eyebrows rise in surprise and did nothing to stop the endless flow of fluids coming from my sex.

My hands immediately dropped from the towel and I looked away as I felt the slightly damp fabric pool around my feet. I wasn't ashamed of my body, but this would be the first time Sara had ever had a chance to investigate it so critically. Those same eyes that were my best friend in a crime scene were roving all over the childhood scars that never fully healed and the track-marks that constantly reminded me of the days when I needed to shoot up just to make it through the day. I waited expectantly for the laughing or snickering that I knew would surely come but in never did. The only sound that exited Sara's throat was one of joy before I felt her grab onto my hand to drag me out of the bathroom. I had barely had enough time to open my eyes before I was thrown carefully onto our shared bed.

Instinct told me to get away from Sara as I increasingly felt like a piece of meat being thrown into a cage with a hungry lion. Everything about Sara oozed predator, from her clenching fists that seemed to be sharpening imaginary talons to the tension that radiated through every fiber of her being in preparation.

I had never experienced the feeling of being another person's prey before…until now. Each move she made was replicated ten-fold in my own body. As Sara leaned forward to clutch the bedspread, my blood began pulsing through my veins and my heart-rate increased exponentially.

"Move back against the bed and wait there until I come back," Sara commanded before walking toward the corner of the room where we had stocked our luggage for this weekend.

As tempted as I was to disobey Sara, I acknowledged that she was doing this because I asked her to and not for some simple need to live out a sexual fantasy. I lifted my body up to move up toward the headrest of the bed and quickly became thankful as I realized that I could now comfortably sit and watch Sara's future actions without much effort.

Several moments passed of restful silence before Sara came back and walked back toward me. The swagger in her walk made breathing even more difficult as I wondered what exactly she had in store for me. In her hands are two unusually shaped items but it was impossible for me to tell what those items were.

With a smile, Sara placed the items on a bed and my eyes gazed back up at her with shock. I wanted to reach out and touch the complex mechanical device but I couldn't bring myself to do it without appearing overly interested.

"You can touch it, Catherine. It doesn't bite, last time I checked," Sara chuckled before she lifted her leg to sit on the bed along with me, "You're a modern woman, I'm sure you've seen a vibrator before."

I rolled my eyes as I continued to watch Sara prowl toward my body. "I've seen a vibrator before…it's just I've never seen one with three different prongs. Are you going to try what I think you're going to?"

"If you're thinking I'm going to try anal sex with you, you'd be right on the money," I lift my body up as soon as Sara's body covers mine, "But we'll be doing that later. Right now I want to fuck you without any machines in the way."

A single scream clawed out of my closed mouth as I felt Sara give a single kiss to my blood engorged clitoris before leaning back over my scorching flesh. I found myself hoping that Sara liked the vision of my chest shuddering for more oxygen, my breasts capped off with bloodshot rock hard nipples that crave touch, innumerable scratches and bites that made me look like a prizefighting bull, my hands and toes clenching the rough bedspread as if it was my only lifeline, and my blue eyes locked on to Sara's every movement.

The seconds turned into minutes as my moans became more insistent with each playful lick, suckle, and caress that Sara painted on my skin. Unlike the last time we were together Sara was calling the shots.

My hands had ceased to clutch at the bedspread and had begun to move from attacking the pillows in annoyance to grasping onto Sara's shoulders as her two fingers started to probe my drenched sex. I felt like I was about to die as that familiar heat began to tingle throughout my body toward my neglected clit.

"Sara," I said before a particularly aggressive jab into my sex left my mind reeling, "Sara, I'm…oh, God…I need you to touch it before I…lose my mind."

She lifted herself up from her feast of my nectars and looked down at me as a translucent trail of my arousal slipped down from the corner of her mouth to land next to my foot. A sudden urge to taste my own arousal overtook me. I leaned up from the headboard, placed my lips upon hers, and couldn't restrain the growl that flooded my mouth to hers.

The sweet almond taste of my arousal complimented Sara's own unique taste that was almost impossible to name as our tongues fought for dominance and soon settled for a joint-agreement of shared control. I submitted briefly to her overwhelming passion as her tongue stroked mine thoroughly before she pushed me back to the bed. Ordinarily I would have been shocked at this display of aggression from Sara but her mouth remained connected to mine and sufficiently eliminated the groan that left my throat. My legs lifted briefly to connect with her slender hips to lock themselves around her waist.

Sara's still wet brown locks drizzled upon my face and ran down my chin along with the saliva that began to slowly run down from our joined mouths. I seized Sara's dripping locks which caused even more water to hit my face. I broke away from Sara as we stared at each other like caught fishes gasping for air. The silence was magnified by the raging wind and rain pounding our hotel window. Awkwardly, I slowly moved my hands away from clutching Sara's scalp to the bed sheets but on the way there my hands began to be tousle with Sara's own breasts. She shivered slightly at the feel of my cold and wet hands on her breasts and began to close her eyes in excitement as I twisted her hardened nipples.

"Stop it, Catherine. You're making me lose focus," Sara said before lightly tapping my fingers away from her flesh, "Besides, you're hands are wet and freezing."

I roll my eyes in annoyance before lifting myself up to grind against Sara's knee, "Ohh…so that's how you want to play, Catherine? Such a naughty girl you are."

Sara rearranges our bodies so that our sopping folds are nearly touching each other. I know immediately what Sara's up to and lean forward to open my sex to Sara's before crying out as our most intimate parts become one. As we began to thrust into each other to bring each other pleasure, I looked over with heavy lidded eyes toward Sara's own stunned face. I couldn't believe how good each swivel of her clit felt as it danced a pas de deux around my own engorged member.

I muttered incessantly the same thing over and over. "Fuck me, Sara…keep going, god, you fuck me so good and hard."

"You want me to fuck you?" Sara commanded.

"Yes…yes, god, yes I want you to fuck me like no one else has," I muttered as each thrust of Sara's hips kept pushing me higher and higher up the incline to orgasm.

The rain was knocking even more violently against the window as Sara dislodged herself from my sex to grab the abandoned three-pronged vibrator and the bottle of lubricant. The lube was glazed over the silver vibrator as my body began to subconsciously move toward Sara's body for a second time.

"This might hurt a little bit but you're so turned on, it might not be anything to worry about. Are you ready?"

I nod slightly with a smile painted across my lips. As the vibrator began to force its way through my rings of muscles I growled as the pleasure of having penetration and pressure on my clit combined with the pain of the anal probe. A yell exited my throat as I leaned back onto the bed sheets.

"Do you want me to stop? Last thing I want to do is hurt you in any way, Catherine."

The pain in my ass prevents me from doing anything but snarling back a scream. I grasp Sara's wrist to stop her actions. God, I never knew something could hurt as much the feeling of that thing going up and penetrating through every last ring of muscle that tensed in an attempt to try to keep the vibrator out. If it wasn't for Sara's calming words, I would have felt like I was being raped. Several moments passed of undeniable pain and, finally, the painful sensations that radiated throughout my body began to dissipate into pleasurable aftershocks. I let go of Sara's wrist and sighed as my muscles relaxed with each small thrust Sara made with the device.

"It's alright now…keep going but slowly," I said as Sara looked down at the vibrator and began to push a couple of buttons which made each prong vibrate in response while the head of the vibrator began to spin inside my sex. I came in a never-ending gush of heat and wetness as my body shot up into the air like I had put my finger in an electrical socket. Each pulsation of my orgasm from my clit made me scream. The minutes passed as I struggled to regain control of my body. I turned my head to the side and noticed that Sara had begun to rub her own clit in a quick circular pattern before she fell spent beside my exhausted body.

I turned my head toward the window as we both recovered from orgasmic bliss and I realized that the rain had stopped. The sun was beginning to peak out from the darkness as each weak sunray hit the carpet after being reflected by the window.

With a quiet smile, I leaned back toward Sara's face, "Well, don't you look like the cat that ate the canary?"

"Right back at you," Sara said with a laugh.

I laugh along with her before lifting the still vibrating three-pronged vibrator from my sex and turning it off. "Do you want your toy back, Sara? I'd love to keep it for…sentimental reasons."

"I'm sure you would love to keep it for 'sentimental reasons' wouldn't you, Catherine," She laughed heartily before grasping my hand with hers, "Did you have fun with our weekend in the sun?"

"Yes, it was a brilliant distraction and I hope to do it again sometime in the near future." I said as I smiled at her in response.

Sara made a small sound of disbelief before clutching my hand in excitement, "Well…we do have a nice chunk of hours before morning. I'm sure we can find some time in our lax schedules for more fucking. But if you don't mind, I'm going to order some food because you've gone on and worn my little body out. I'm not used to such vigorous and active fucking from Grissom. His idea of vigorous love-making is doing it with the lights on, the blinds up, and taking me from behind."

I groan as soon as I hear Grissom's name leave Sara's lips, "The last thing I want to hear about, after you just blew my mind, is intimate details about your sex life with Grissom."

"Ohh, sorry, was that an overshare?" she said before getting up and grabbing two robes from the bathroom door. She puts one on after throwing one in my general direction. The soft terry-cloth fabric of the robe covers my eyes and prevents me from seeing. I hear her laugh at my prone body as I struggle to find the arm holes of the extremely soft robe.

"Sweetheart…do you need some help," Sara said before I managed to negotiate my hands enough to give her the finger, "Fine, sorry for even asking. I forgot how stubborn you can be. Do you want Chinese? I heard Lake Tahoe has an awesome Chinese place that does delivery but if you want something else…"

I finally find my arm holes as I stand up and tie the robe's thin piece of fabric around my waist. I walk over toward Sara and embrace her with a smile, "Thanks for taking control, Sara. Looks like I owe you again, huh?"

"Looks like it," she said before kissing my sweaty forehead, "And I've got a great idea on how you can repay me again. What do you think about you and me having sex in the lab or maybe even, oh my god, your office. We could lower the blinds and make a game out of keeping each other quiet but you have to wear those adorable glasses…did you know that women who wear glasses are 15% more likely to achieve orgasm during sex?"

"Shut up, Sara. Just shut up before you continue to prove the theory that intelligent women are completely clueless when it comes to the art of tactfulness."

* * *

><p>AN - Remember to review. :)


End file.
